1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to closure mechanisms, such as a latch for clamping a band. Certain embodiments relate to closure latch devices. Certain embodiments relate to closure latch devices including a band. Certain embodiments relate to methods of clamping a band. Certain embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a clamping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of closure mechanisms exist in the art. However, it is difficult to design a closure latch that is convenient to use and manufacture, while providing sufficient clamping force when used with a band.